This invention relates generally to a system for controlling electrical, mechanical and hydraulic tools and equipment and, more particularly, to a system having distributed intelligence provided by a plurality of microcontrollers each having predetermined control and diagnostic routines for controlling tools and equipment used in dentistry.
The practice of dentistry for the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of diseases, injuries and malfunctions of the teeth, jaw and mouth has made continuous advancements over the years with the patient being the primary beneficiary of such advancements. The tools used in dentistry, such as high-speed dental drills, have been improved and these advancements coupled with improvements in the equipment, such as the dental chair, have created an environment in which the patient is more relaxed, thereby, allowing the dentist to more effectively practice his/her skills.
Dentistry being devoted to the treatment of patients in the general population, encounters regulations which the executive authority feel necessary so as to protect the public at large. These regulations are revised and/or added to in order to accommodate ever increasing changes in public health, such as the treatment of Aids patients. Dentistry, in particular, its tools and equipment must be able to accommodate changes so as to accommodate the regulatory pressures that may evolve from time-to-time allowing the safe guarding of the overall health of the public at large.
The practice of dentistry and, more particularly, its tools and equipment, need to be constantly analyzed and updated to accommodate technical advancements which commonly occur in the form of computerized equipment. The computerized equipment itself needs to be constantly analyzed to safeguard its operation and also to be properly maintained by self-checking, built-in diagnostic routines embedded in the computerized equipment. Furthermore, the constantly advancing technology must be anticipated in the tools and equipment of dentistry such that existing tools and equipment need to have provisions to accommodate future devices having improvements thereof.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system for controlling tools and equipment used in dentistry that incorporate computerized devices, such as microcontrollers, that not only control the operation of the dental tools and equipment, but also provide self-checking and diagnostic routines that automatically detect malfunctions in the tool and/or dental equipment, thereby, safe guarding the patient receiving the dental care.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a distributed intelligence system, having processing capabilities, that is provided by separate microprocessors to control separate groups of tools and/or equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a distributed intelligence system for controlling tools and equipment used for dental purposes that is connected together by a communication network such as that provided by a serial communication protocol so as to reduce the interconnecting cabling therebetween to a minimum.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for controlling tools and equipment used in dentistry which has control switches that are made readily available to the dentist and also has means that allow the patient to be oriented into a convenient and efficient position with respect to allowing the dentist to effectively utilize his/her skills.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and additional objects are attained by a distributed intelligence system for controlling a plurality of groups of tools and equipment used in dentistry and comprising control circuitry, one or more foot switches, a control console, power supply means, and cabling means. The control circuitry generates first control signals that are applied to a first group of tools and equipment and receives first status signals from the first group of tools and equipment. The control circuitry includes a first microcontroller containing predetermined routines for the generation of the first control signals and for being responsive to the first status signals. The control circuitry has protocol means for accommodating a serial communication bus. The one or more switches generate second control signals that are applied to a second group of tools and equipment and receive second status signals from the second group of tools and equipment. The one or more foot switches include a second microcontroller containing predetermined routines for the generation of the second control signals and for being responsive to the second status signals. The one or more switches have protocol means for accommodating the serial communication bus. The control console generates third control signals applied to a third group of tools and equipment and receives third status signals from the third group of tools and equipment. The control console includes a third microcontroller containing predetermined routines for the generation of the third control signals and for being responsive to the third status signals. The control console has protocol means for accommodating the serial communication bus. The power supply means is connected to the control circuitry, to the one or more foot switches, and to the control console. The power supply means generates fourth control signals applied to a fourth group of tools and equipment and receives fourth status signals for the fourth group of tools and equipment. The power supply means includes a fourth microcontroller containing predetermined routines for the generation of the fourth control signal and for being responsive to the fourth status signals. The power supply means has protocol means for accommodating the serial communication bus. The cable means interconnects the protocol means of the control circuitry, of the one or more foot switches, of the control console, and of the power supply means.